


Like a Romantic Black and White Movie

by godlyprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming Out, Fetus, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Sexual Content, families, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlyprincess/pseuds/godlyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's you and me, Lou.</p><p>Only you and me, Lou.</p><p>Nobody fits better together than you and me; like a romantic black and white movie with a happy ending that never ended."</p><p> </p><p>Or; A story where two boys grow up together and end up falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Romantic Black and White Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first proper stories, and it's a Larry one! I've worked really hard on it, and used a lot of time planning plot and such. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

July 2005  
Cheshire, England

 

It was a hot summer afternoon in early July 2005 in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. The sun was shining brightly up on the sky and the wind was blowing softly through the green leafs hanging from the trees. Birds were tweeting, flying over the sky in circles.

On the small beach on the east side of the village there were people enjoying the sun and messing around in the water. Children playing around with shovels and buckets, making sand castles as the adults went for small swimming trips down the coast. Even though the water contained seaweed, they didn't seem to mind. Having a day like this was unusual for Holmes Chapel, and when there finally were days like this, they were all going to enjoy it while it lasted. 

In the middle of town was where the small shops were. People were hanging out, meeting up with both old and new friends at the small town bakery. People were happily interacting with each other, talking about how nice it was to have such a beautiful day in Holmes Chapel for once. Not many went into town to go shopping, but instead stayed in the village to enjoy themselves.

For now, in the park, children were running around, laughing and tackling each other to the ground in playful manners. Families was sitting on small picnic blankets, enjoying the sun with picnic baskets containing masses of freshly made sandwiches.

And in the middle of that park, a blanket was folded on a small spot of grass, and on the blanket there were two young boys lying next to each other. One of them, blue-eyed and with chocolate coloured locks and crinkles forming by his eyes every time he laughed. The other one, green-eyed and with brown curls and dimples appearing on his cheeks whenever he smiled big.

The two boys' names were Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, best friends for as long as they both could remember. Both boys only 11 years old. Those two boys were absolutely completely inseparable. You didn't simply see one of them by themselves. Where you found one, you found the other, and some people even mistook them as brothers. They basically lived in each other's pockets, being around each other every hour of the day, and sleeping over at one another's house every weekend. They just never got tired of each other. Of course they had their tiny arguments once in a while, but they were never about anything big or serious. Nor did it last too long, because they couldn't stay mad at each other for more than a few minutes. 

The boys were lying side by side, looking up at the clouds in a comfortable silence. It was never awkward between them. Never; and that was one of the things that made them so grateful for having each other. They told each other everything. Absolutely nothing was kept as a secret, because they both trusted each other with their whole being. 

Harry Styles was, with his curly brown hair and emerald eyes, a charmer. Nobody could resist him with his dimples and cheeky smile. Not that he was particularly cheeky exactly; he just made an impression of it if you didn't know him well enough. If you truly got to know him, you would quickly find out that he was just a sweet guy with a big heart. He cared for others, often more than for himself, and helping others made him also happy. His family had raised him well, maybe strictly, but still well. His father was especially strict. He wanted Harry to be this perfect boy, always living up to the best standards possible.

One of Harry's worst sides though, was that deep inside he had this fear of so many things; the biggest one was messing up and ruining the perfect image his father had of him. He was afraid of not being good enough, and he was afraid of making any sort of choices, terrified that he would make the wrong one. He was also afraid of getting bad grades, getting bad luck, being disliked and getting rejected.

Harry was a pretty naive boy. For example, he always carried some sort of item symbolizing good luck; whether it was a small penny, a lucky charm or a four-leaf clover. He was especially afraid of getting bad luck, so he never walked underneath a latter and whenever a black cat crossed him, he would hold his lucky charm extra tight. Louis always teased him about it; stepping on a four-leaf clover and doing everything that apparently would bring "bad luck" when he was around Harry. Harry would get frustrated and pull on his hair whenever he did something like that and would in the end push Louis to the ground to get him to stop. Louis always stopped in the end, realizing how much it bothered Harry.

Harry was also interested in magic tricks and illusions. One of his hobbies was doing magic, obviously fake ones. He didn't exactly believe in real magic, even though he believed in good and bad luck. It was a whole different thing. He didn't want to become a magician when he grew up, not at all. It was just a hobby to him, a fun hobby. His biggest goal with magic was to perform a magic show at a talent show at school, and hopefully win it. Like so many others, Harry had absolutely no clue about what he wanted to become when he grew up. Of course he had his dreams, but they were all so unrealistic, and he wasn't one to get his hopes up.

Something Harry was pretty serious about, was his studies. As for now, being only 10 years old, he wasn't quite old enough to start getting proper grades that would count laten in his life. Still, he worked hard on his homework and studied lots for every single test. Even if they were the least important test of all time, he'd still sit a week in advance, reading. He wanted to be prepared for the harder topics they were wure to get when they grew older. Something Harry also did, was reading for fun in his free time, or the free time he didn't spend with Louis.

Louis Tomlinson; a total opposite of Harry. He was carefree, daring and always had some hilarious joke to crack whenever. He wasn't the type to take anything too seriously, and he didn't care what people thought of him; he just simply did whatever he wanted. He was overall still a very nice and sweet boy who you just couldn't resist to like. He was lovable in every way possible.

Louis was great at making new friends, and that was one of the things Harry had a fear of; that Louis would replace him with someone else. Louis knew this, and told Harry that he'd never ever replace him no matter what. He truly assured him that. Louis was sensitive when he needed to be and was always there for Harry when Harry needed him. Even though they were very different, they were still the closest of best friends. Well, like they say; opposites attract.

Football and sport were something Louis really loved doing. He hadn't been playing for too long, starting when he was only 9, but he knew already only a few years later that this was his favourite thing to do. He still wasn't the best at playing, but he was very passionate about it. Every Sunday there was a match, and Harry came to every single one of them, watching Louis play. He was always at the sideline, cheering his best friend on, and whenever Louis messed up, Harry would still support him and encourage him, and tell him that it was fine. 

There was one time when Louis really messed up, and his team lost. He was absolutely sure that it was all his fault, and had been crying when he came to meet Harry. Harry had immediately ran to him and pulled him into a reassuring hug, whispering in his ear that it was okay. Because of Harry, Louis had felt a lot better about it. Harry was always there for Louis in times like that, and Louis appreciated it more than anything.

Every weekend, they had sleepovers. It had become a usual thing for them, and their parents were okay with that. Louis' mum, being divorced, looked at Harry almost as a second son, and it was the same case when it came to Harry's parents towards Louis. They took turns at who they were sleeping at, and it was sort of a ritual that couldn't be broken or called off. 

Unlike Harry, Louis wasn't exactly the most passionate about homework and reading. He did alright at school and that was all that mattered to him. He wasn't one to kill himself with homework for good grades. Obviously he respected that Harry wanted to study a lot, and of course let him do it, no matter how boring it was for himself. Louis was still there while Harry studied. Just being in each others companies was fun for them, even if one of them was doing homework. 

Louis and Harry belonged in a group of friends of five boys; Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne and themselves. Out of the five of them, it was obvious that Louis and Harry were the closest. The other three boys were like a trio, them being equally close to each other, leaving no one as the "third wheel". This group of boys was not in any way the most popular boys at the school, but they weren't exactly the outcasts either. 

Harry belonged in a family of four; himself, his mother, his stepfather and his big sister. His mother, Anne, and his sister, Gemma, who were 13, were probably two of his favourite people ever. They were both there for Harry no matter what, and he truly appreciated that. His relationship with his mother was something he treasured more than anything. Although Gemma teased him and made fun of him occasionally, she was still incredibly protective over her brother. She would always defend him and help him out whenever he needed help.

Harry loved his stepfather, Robin; of course he did! The thing about Robin was that he was very strict and wanted Harry to grow up to be a real man someday with a good job, a lovely wife and just have this perfect life. All those high expectations Robin had in him, was something that put a lot of pressure on Harry. He worked so hard, and wanted nothing but forefill these expectations.

Louis belonged in a family of six; himself, his mother and his four little sisters. Of course he also had a father, but he didn't hear much from him anymore; his parents divorced a long time ago. Louis absoluetly loved his sisters with his whole heart, and he was always there for them. You could say he was influenced by the female part of the population, living with five girls and no dad by his side after his mom and ex-stepfather also divorced a few years ago. His little sisters always counted on Louis, and Louis were always there to make them feel better when something hadn't gone quite well. He was maybe not older than 11, but he quickly learned how to take care of his young sisters. 

Not only did Louis' little sisters love him, but they also loved Harry. He was basically like a second big brother to them. Whenever he came over to hang out with Louis, the two boys always ended up at some point playing with them or telling them stories. Not that they minded. They both thought it was fun, and they enjoyed it. 

The two boys' families were great friends, all thanks to them after they became best friends immediately when they met at daycare. They brought the two families together and at least once a month they ate dinner together. 

All in all, these two boys were the closest pair of friends, and they planned to spend the rest of their lives together. When they talked about their future, they were both thinking the same thing. They were going to live next to each other as neighbours. Both of them would start their own families, have wives and get children, but no matter what they would still be together. 

What they both didn't know was that they wouldn't end up as neighbours, but rather, even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
